jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Der Korallenskipper
Vor dem Erstellen eines Artikels... ... solltest du zukünftig vielleicht ein bisschen besser nachgucken, ob ein Artikel nicht bereits besteht oder die Informationen nicht besser in einem anderen Artikel untergebracht sind. So wird ein Artikel "Thronsaal des Imperators" wohl gelöscht, da die Infos in den Artikel zu Mount Tantiss integriert werden sollten; der separate Artikel ist dann unnötig. Beim Artikel Kholmgras, den du neu angelegt hast, bestand bereits der Artikel Kholm-Gras. Es es nicht besonders schlimm, wenn du mal einen Artikel doppelt anlegst, aber natürlich hast du dann umsonst deine Arbeit darein investiert. Insofern ist es vor allem in deinem Interesse, im Vorfeld besser zu schauen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:28, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Mea Culpa. Aber der über Kholmgras wurde doch angenommen? Aber egal. Skip- Fly Away 07:06, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Daraus wurde - glaube ich - lediglich eine Weiterleitung gemacht. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 12:42, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Ja, ich habe den Artikel zur Weiterleitung auf Kholm-Gras gemacht, allerdings ein paar Infos in den bereits bestehenden Artikel übertragen. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 13:16, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) Verlinkungen Hallo Korallenskipper, in Bezug auf deinen Artikel Endor (Lambda-Fähre): Bitte füge noch die fehlenden Verlinkungen innerhalb des Textes ein. Danke, – Andro A • Disku 10:50, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Wie ich schon auf GARs Disku geschrieben habe, arbeite ich von einem Smartphone aus, und da dauert das Verlinken etwas. Daher beschränke ich mich auf das Nötigste. Gruß,--[[Benutzer:Der Korallenskipper|'Skip'- Fly Away]] 11:11, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::So, ich hab mal die Links eingefügt, zumindest die, die ich kenn. Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Diskussion 11:47, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Danke, Aayla! Schönen Sonntag noch. Salutibus, --'Skip'- Fly Away 12:02, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) Hinweiß Wenn du neue Benutzer grüßen willst muss du das hier kopieren . [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:55, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) :1.Hinwei's' schreibt man mit s; 2.Danke für den Tip. Gruß--'Skip'- Fly Away 13:00, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) Änderungen an der Vorlage:Willkommen Kannst du bitte diese Änderungen unterlassen. Diese Vorlage wird für alle Begrüßungen genutzt und nicht an den jeweiligen Benutzer angepasst. Der Benutzername wird automatisch eingefügt. Sonst wäre es keine Vorlage. Yoga '''Diskussion 13:02, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Entschuldige die Extra-Arbeit, ich bin da versehentlich draufgekommen. War wirklich keine Absicht. Ich dachte, ich würde die Benutzerdisku von dem Neuen bearbeiten. Mea Culpa. Salutibus, und einen schönen Sonntag, --'''Skip- Fly Away 13:07, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) UV-Verringerung Zum Zwecke der Verringerung der Anzahl der UV Artikel bitte ich ein Paar Benutzer, die im Besitz der Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie sind,sich bei mir zu melden. Danke im Vorraus, Skip Hotline 20:31, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Skip. Jedipedia:Quellenbedarf könnte dir helfen Benutzer zu finden. Yoga 'Diskussion 20:44, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) Heiße Katzen Ich wollte heute einige Artikel einer HotCat-Behandlung unterziehen, da merkte ich, dass das Icon nicht mehr da ist wones sein sollte! Weis jemand, wo und warum? Move Rechte scheine ich aber noch zu besitzen. Grüße, 'Skip Hotline 18:17, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Eigentlich sollte es da sein... Ist es bei mir auch. Es gibt aber 2 Fälle, wo es nicht angezeigt wird: 1. Wenn noch gar keine Kategorie vorhanden ist – die muss dann manuell eingefügt werden – und 2. wenn man nicht im Artikel sebst, sondern in der Ansicht eines Versionsunterschiedes ist. Kann es sein, dass einer dieser Fälle vorgelegen hat? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::# Nein! ::#Jetzt geht es plötzlich wieder. Trotzdem danke für den Tip. Schönen Rest-Sonntag noch, Skip Hotline 18:28, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Benutzerseite Irgendwas scheint mit dem Seitenerstellungszähler nicht zu stimmen, da ich schon mehr Seiten erstellt habe. Da steht 15, wenn man die Liste zählt, sind es 18 + zwei, von denen einer unangemeldet war und einer schon da war, jedoch 90% von mir ergänzt wurden. Gruß,--'Skip' Hotline 21:21, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Servus, Skip! Also, die Seiten, die du unangemeldet erstellt hast, zählen nicht zu deinen Edits, da sie deiner IP und nicht deinem Benutzerkonto zugeschrieben werden. Und diese Seite bei der du 90% ergänzt hast zählt auch nicht, da du sie nicht neu erstellt hast. Ansonsten hab ich auch keine Idee was da los ist, kann es vielleicht sein, dass die Seiten, die deiner Meinung nach fehlen, gelöschten worden sind? Dann zählen sie - glaub ich zumindest - nicht mehr dazu. Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 21:34, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Du kannst unter "Artikel bisher" auf der Seite nachsehen. Die beiden Artikel sind: Zweite Schlacht von Kessel (unangemeldet) und Blockade von Pantora. Gruß, --'Skip' Hotline 06:59, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Also für die Zweite Schlacht von Kessel hab ich eine Erklärung: Am Anfang der Versionsgeschichte steht dort eine IP, also wird es deinem Benutzerkonto nicht angerechnet (auch wenn du hinter der IP gesteckt hast). Die Blockade von Pantora sollte aber dazuzählen, da stehst du ganz klar am Anfang der Versionsgeschichte. Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 09:49, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Damit meinte ich die beiden Artikel, die sicher nicht auftauchen können. Doch wie manerkennen kann, wenn man nachzählt, fehlen da trotzdem drei. Gruß, Skip Hotline 14:03, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Also ich habe nach Statistik knapp 20 Artikel mehr erstellt als nach meiner Zählung… Die stimmt nie wirklich, aber wichtig ist es auch nicht. So lang du für dich mit zählen kannst geht alles klar. Und das ist doch das Wichtigste. GAR ✓ 14:21, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Wenn einige von den Seiten verschoben worden sind, kann es ja vielleicht sein, dass sie dem angerechnet werden, der sie verschoben hat. Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 14:25, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Verschieben Hey, Skip. Zum Verschieben von Seiten: Bitte handle nicht übereilt. Bothaner z.B. war an seinem alten Platz richtig und nicht: Bothan. Das merkt man schon, wenn man sich Artikel über die anschaut. Z.B.: „Name“ war ein Bothaner. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:17, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Aber ich könnte Dir einige Quellen liefern, wo es zb. über den guten alten Borsk heißt: «der Bothan tat ...» Wat is nu richtig? Gruß, 'Skip' 'Hotline' 18:22, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Mhm, auf englisch wird es Bothan gesprochen/geschrieben. Doch ich würde nie sagen: „Der ist ein Bothan“ eher: „der ist ein Bothaner“. Schon vom Aussprechen hört sich das besser an. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:25, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Im Englischen heißt es Bothan, im Deutschen Bothaner. In manchen (deutschen) Quellen wird das fälschlicherweise behalten, aber eigentlich ist Bothaner richtig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:31, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::So war meine obige Aussage zu verstehen, ja. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:32, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Dann müssten die armen Gungans ja auch (brr, mich schaudert's) 'Gunganer' heißen. Ist das wünschenswert? Eher nicht, gell? 'Skip' 'Hotline' 19:00, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Im Deutschen ist das so eigentlich die richtige Bezeichnung. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 19:03, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::::Was??? 'Gunganer??! Quelle bitte! Wenn wirklich, dann benennen wir ihn doch um!!? Gruß,Skip' 'Hotline' 19:06, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::::::Du sagst ja auch: Darth Vader und nicht Dunkler Vater oder? Des Weiteren: Es existiert ja auch schon eine Weiterleitung zu Gungans, was, wie es anzunehmen lässt, bedeutet, dass es auch Quellen dazu gibt, die das belegen. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 19:10, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Zweite Mission auf Florrum Hey Skip! Gunship over Florrum zählt meines Wissens nach als offizielle Quelle, da es direkt von der SW-Webseite stammt und StarWars.com als offzielle Quelle gilt. Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 19:30, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Wie schön, dann bleibt der Artikel ja sogar. Schönen Abend 'Skip' 'Hotline' 19:35, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Es wär allerdings gut, wenn du noch die Teile aus Hunting the Hunters ergänzen könntest. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:55, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Leider besitze ich diese Quelle nicht, daher hier ein Aufruf an alle Quellenbesitzer: Bitte ergänzen! Gruß, 'Skip' 'Hotline' 20:16, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Das gibt es hier online, ebeso wie die Bonusseite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:23, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) verholfene Auszeichnungen Hey, Skip. Auf deiner Benutzerseite habe ich gesehen, dass in deiner Babel steht, dass du dem Artikel BX-Kommandodroide zu seiner Auszeichnung verholfen hast. Damit ist jedoch nicht gemeint, dass du ihm nur durch das Stellen einer Kandidatur zum Status verholfen hast. Damit ist eher gemeint, dass man ihm als Autor des Artikels dazu verholfen hast, jedoch auch nicht mit kleineren Änderungen. Ansonsten noch einen schönen Abend. --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 21:56, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :OK! Mach ich beim nächsten Update. Gruß, 'Skip' 'Hotline' 13:28, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Gut, war ja eh nur so als Hinweis gemeint Datei:;-).gif Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 13:32, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Dont feed the troll Hey Der Korallenskipper, bitte keine Vandalen ansprechen. Sowas ermutigt sie nur, weiter zu machen. Einfach schön SLA stellen, evtl auch Vorlage:Vandale benutzen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:22, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :OK. Bild:;-).gif. Ich werd mich dran halten. Aber warum reden mich alle hier mit "hey" an? Χαίρε, Benutzer: Der Korallenskipper|Skip]] Hotline 20:32, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Willst du lieber mit „Tschüss“ angesprochen werden oder was? Datei:--).gif Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 20:36, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Χαίρε Mando, :::nein, aber mMn nach ist "hey" hochgradig unhöflich. Ich fühl mich da wie ein Hund, zu dem man sagt: «fass» oder «sitz».Bild:--).gif. Aloha, 'Skip' 'Hotline' 20:44, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Hm, das kommt dann immer drauf an, in welchem Tonfall es gesagt wird... Wenn ich nur kurz einen Tipp geben will, schreib ich "Hey" oder "Hi" (ich seh da keinen Unterschied), wenn der Text etwas länger wird, wirds meist ein "Hallo". Wenn dich das stört, werde ich in Zukunft drauf achten, dass ich bei dir kein "Hey" mehr verwende... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:12, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Χαίρε Pandora, ich danke dir, und möchte mich für diese schon wieder viel zu lange Diskussion wegen nichts und wieder nichts entschuldigen. Gruß, Skip Hotline 21:20, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) RSF? Hey Skip... Kleiner Scherz. Hallo Skip, hilf mir mal weiter: Wo ist hier der korrigierte Rechtschreibfehler? Rorret Disku 23:49, 8. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Mir ist da keine bessere Zusammenfassung eingefallen. War eher eine stilistische Angelegenheit. Vale, Skip Hotline 07:58, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Nicht anwesend Achtung In der nächsten Woche (ab dem 11.) bin ich verreist und daher nicht ansprechbar. Auf weitere gute Zusammenarbeit, Skip Hotline 20:31, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Da bin ich wieder. Nettes Update übrigens. Grüße, Der Korallenskipper 10:22, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist kein Update. Schau mal hier, hier und hier, dann weißt du was hier los ist. Viele Grüße JP-Mando'ade 10:39, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich weis, ich weis. Ich habe nur den falschen Ausdruck für euren Umzug verwendet. Gruß, SkipTalk? 13:47, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Apropos Umzug: Wo sind eigentlich meine Edits hingekommen. Bei «Eigene Beiträge» stehen Nur diese drei hier sichtbaren. Gruß, SkipTalk? 14:11, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Liberte, Egalite, Fraternite Bon Di , Aufgrund einer Auslandsreise war es mir leider nicht möglich, die Geschehnisse in der Jedipedia mitzuverfolgen. Dennoch begrüße ich den Schritt der Admins sehr und freue mich auf jedipedia.net. An Premia: * Danke für die Gründung der Jedipedia und die vielen schönen Arbeitsstunden, die sie mir beschert hat. * No taxiation without representation. Nimm Dir das zu Herzen, sofern du seltsames Wesen über ein solches verfügen solltest und zügle deinen Machthunger. In diesem Sinne: Arrevier, Premia Hier der ¡dringende Aufruf! an alle Benutzer: verabschiedet euch von hier und geht zur wahren Jedipedia. In der hiesigen zu arbeiten hat keinen Wert mehr. In diesem Sinne wünscht ... SkipTalk? 16:59, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) dem geneigten Leser alles Gute und alles was das Herz begehrt. Sayonara.